


Sing Little Songbird

by troubledsace7



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Creature Jaskier, Experiments, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, More like Mutant Jaskier, Yennefer is a badass, bad magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsace7/pseuds/troubledsace7
Summary: A mage gives Geralt a choice, it' simple really.  Save Yennefer or Jaskier.After the mountain a Mage finds Jaskier wounded and takes him in. He does more than heal Jaskier, but he fixes the little songbird. He wants Jaskier all to himself and when he is refused things take a turn for the worst. Will Geralt be able to save everyone? And what consequences will the mages captivity have on his bard?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 26
Kudos: 463





	1. The choice

Geralt woke up with a start sitting up in his rented room body tense. Something was wrong. He was alone in a room, with Cirri and Yennefer sharing the one next door. The room was dark, as the sun had not risen yet he was pulled out of his sleep. His eyes flitted across the room until landing on a stranger sitting at the desk, looking at him. The stranger held his bag, seemingly rifling through the contents before he awoke. 

“Oh, You’re finally awake Witcher.”

He lurched out of bed and held his hands in a defensive position ready to fight. The man tutted and with a wave of his hand Geralt was pressed across the room’s wall.  _ A mage.  _

“Now, Now. None of that.” The man slowly stood up, placing the bag and the potion on the desk. He took a step towards Geralt’s immobile body and smiled, “He wasn’t lying huh? White Wolf indeed.” 

Geralt growled at the proximity and bared his teeth. “Who wasn’t lying?” 

  
  


The mage sighed and stepped back, “So aggressive already? I haven’t even done anything.”

“Forgive me, I don’t usually trust mages who invite themselves into my room while I sleep.” He gritted out through clenched teeth. 

The mage laughed, “I guess that’s sensible. Lucky for you I am no simple mage. I have no desire to hurt you.” He paused, “Well not physically.”

Geralt looked pointedly to his pinned wrists on the wall and the mage sighed again and waved his hand releasing the witcher. Geralt immediately grabbed the dagger on the desk next to the wall and held it out defensively. 

“Ah, but if you kill me, Witcher, you won’t discover why I’m here.”

He didn’t lower his weapon, “I don’t really care. Get out.”

The man smirked, “Even if it has to do with your destiny?”

“Fuck destiny and fuck you.”

“See? That attitude is exactly why I am here. Your vehement hatred of destiny and refusal to fall in line.” 

Geralt lunged forward and the wizard sidestepped. “How to get you to listen I wonder.” 

He snarled in response. 

“Perhaps if you won’t listen, you’ll watch.”

He waved his hands and suddenly a shimmery mist formed beside him and created a blurry picture. Geralt frowned looking at the blurry image. It was… Jaskier. He was wet and thinner than Geralt remembered but there was no mistaking those blue eyes. The image was slightly distorted but Geralt heard his muttering. He seemed worse for wear, face dirty, and water beating down on him. The bard never able to keep silent was letting out a loose stream of profanities and tugging on something out of sight, shivering heavily and unaware of his audience.

Geralt froze and lowered his weapon, “What do you want? Where is he?” He spits out the questions angrily, but his eyes were worried. 

“Now will you listen to me?” Geralt nodded body still tense and poised to fight. The mage waved and the mist evaporated, taking Jaskier’s visage with it. 

“Good. Good. Well, this all began a few months ago. I was walking in the woods searching for some supplies for my potions and what do I wander upon but a wounded songbird. So I take him in and I endeavor to fix his broken wings and set him back in the wild. To my surprise, it was not any little songbird but the legendary white wolf’s lark. Discarded and left to die by his master.” 

Geralt fought back a growl, he didn’t own the bard. He was… well, he was something. Not property at the very least. 

The sorcerer continued with his tale,

“So I decided, this songbird will be mine. I heal him and I make him better. I take him in, offer myself as a new muse. But the little songbird's heart was loyal despite the poor treatment by his witcher. He refused to be mine, turning away my advances and pining over someone who tossed him aside with no thought.” He paused and raised his eyebrow. “ He thought you would come for him, but you didn’t even know he was captured, did you?”

He didn’t wait for Geralt’s reply, “The little bird it seemed was in love, and had no room in his heart for me. Despite my kindness and my generosity. My heart grew bitter and our relationship soured. If I could not have the songbird willingly then I would have to simply take him. He fought me at first of course, but he was only a human, you know their kind is simply too weak. Even though this, he still was devoted to his wolf. No matter what I did, he just grew more distant. I _changed_ _him,_ I fixed him and he showed me no gratitude. So I decided I had to know what had captivated his attention so, what made him so averse to being mine. And what do I find? An emotionally stunted witcher, who runs from his destiny. A coward who would rather bed a whore of a witch than look in the little bird’s direction.” The mage’s voice grew towards the end and Geralt could see his fury burning in his eyes. 

He growled this time, “Don’t.”

The mage let out a breath and composed himself “Of course, my apologies. After all, this isn’t about me but about you.” 

“What about me?”

The mage smiled gleefully, “The bird is no use to me anymore, not when you are in his mind. So I’ve devised a fun little game. To see if you are worthy of his attention, and to give you something you desire.” 

“What I desire? What kind of sick game have you devised?” 

“A game of choice. That’s what you want after all. You want to make your own choices and you spit on destiny. So witcher, I’m offering you a choice.”

He moved his hands and the mist reappeared but this time it wasn’t Jaskier teary face, but Yennefer defiant gaze. The perspective slowly zoomed out and he saw that she was standing with her hands cuffed in front of her, must have been magic diffusing cuffs. Next to her stood Ciri who was tied with a rope, but rendered useless with a cloth gag over her mouth. They were being led by a group of villagers somewhere in town, not resting in the room next door like Geralt had assumed. 

“Your witch has been found guilty by the townsfolk, and has been sentenced to burn with your cub at her side.” Geralt swore under his breath, they were still in the town he was in and there was time to reach them, his eyes flitted to the door ready to make a break for it. 

“Ah wait now witcher. I said it was a choice did I not?” He waved his fingers and the scene changed, this time back to Jaskier. It wasn’t solely his face anymore, Geralt could see he was surrounded by wet stone and emerged in water, the water came up to his shoulders and it seemed like he was struggling to keep afloat. Geralt could hear him crying for help and sputtering in the water as it poured from above. It zoomed out again, showing a well on the side of an abandoned farmhouse and rain falling. The well was covered with a grate and Geralt could hear Jaskier’s horse screams coming from inside. 

“The little songbird is chained to a well just outside town. The rainwater is filling it up fast and his time and air are running out. I wonder how beautiful it will sound when the water fills up his lungs and his voice is silenced at last. It’s such a shame he refused me, I was really quite proud of my work”

The image disappeared and Geralt’s gaze snapped to the man who was smiling wickedly. “There’s your choice, the songbird or the witch. You don’t have time to save both. If you save your witch, the bird will drown. If you save your bard you will be too far to stop the flames from burning your whore alive. I wonder, which is more important to you?” His laughter was cut off from the dagger sticking out of his chest. He gasped and crumpled to the floor. Geralt ran through the door, grabbing his swords on his way out. 

He had to save them. Both of them. He couldn’t let Ciri and Yen burn, but the idea of Jaskier cold and unmoving water clogging his powerful lungs burned his chest. Jaskier was just a human, he didn’t deserve this. Never hearing his voice again… But Ciri was just a child, his child and he couldn’t let her light be snuffed out so soon. And Jaskier would be furious if he learned Geralt saved him instead of the princess. After all, Ciri had revealed Jaskier had visited her every year and there was no doubt he was just as attached to her. But he… couldn’t let Jaskier die, not like this. He never got to apologize. His indecision froze him in place outside the in. To the west to Jaskier or further into town for Yen. 

Suddenly a thought struck him, if he got to Yen and freed her, she could help. She could portal them to Jaskier and hopefully, he wouldn’t be too late. He turned towards the sound of the crowd and ran. 

He pushed through the swarm of people shoving aside everyone and after a few minutes of fighting the crowd he reached the middle where Yennefer was being tied to the stake surrounded by firewood. He unsheathed his sword and let out a snarl. The men surrounding her immediately let go. He heard the gasps from the crowd and smelled the sharp scent of fear. He stalked forward and some of the men pulled back father holding their hands up in surrender. One brave man pulled held the torch in one hand and pulled his sword, Geralt cut him down where he stood and the body crumpled. The rest of the men cried out and ran at the witcher, leaving Yennefer and Ciri standing alone by the wood. He made quick work of the humans, trying to avoid mortally wounding them, as he was sure they were under the effects of a spell. 

Once they all laid on the ground he turned to Yen who smirked, “About time you showed up. Thought I was gonna be cooked like a goose.” She held out her wrists and Geralt snapped the cuffs with ease. “That’s better.” She waved her hands and the crowd dispersed, turning back to their homes. Geralt freed Ciri in the meantime and hugged her tightly before turning to Yennefer.

“What the fuck was that about Geralt? They seemed to be under a spell. And those cuffs…”

“I need you to create a portal for me, there’s a farmhouse outside of town, we need to go. Can you do it?”

“Geralt tell me what’s going on!” He grabbed her shoulders, and this was the most distraught she had seen him. 

“We have to go NOW! There’s no time to explain! Can you do it?”

She nodded and her hands shook as she summoned a portal. Geralt released her shoulders and stepped through it, and she grabbed Ciri and followed. Once through she slumped to her knees panting heavily, her magic still drained from wearing the cuffs. Ciri held onto her shoulders as she took in her surroundings, it was a small farmhouse, and it was pouring rain. Which was curious since inside the town not a mile away it was dry as a bone. Geralt ran through the mud to the well residing in the field. What the fuck was going on?

Geralt was running and praying to whoever would listen that he wasn’t too late. He couldn’t hear Jaskier’s cries anymore and the rain was too loud to pick up on anything else. As he reached the well he slid in the mud and his fingers scrambled on the iron grate. He could see Jaskier thrashing around, and he almost cried in relief, he was still alive. He tugged on the grate and it let out a loud whine under the pressure but didn’t budge. He pulled out his sword and thrust it under the metal and leaned on it with his whole weight to move the grate. It popped free with a groan and he ripped the metal free throwing it to the side. The movement from inside the well stopped. Geralt helped his breath and jumped into the well without a second thought.

Jaskier floated motionless in the water, his hands cuffed to the bottom of the well with heavy chains. Geralt swam down and planted his feet on the bottom of the well and pulled at the chains which detached easily He wrapped his arms around the Bard and pulled him up. He breached the water and inhaled, but Jaskier did not. 

“Hold on Jask.”

His hands grabbed at the loose stone and he pulled them up, dragging the bard behind him on the wet ground. The rain slowed down. Distantly he heard Yen gasp and Ciri’s cry of “Jaskier!’

He leaned over Jaskier, and he could hear his heartbeat, slow and weak, but there. But he wasn’t breathing. Geralt held his nose and pushed breath into his lungs. Jaskier was unresponsive. He muttered, “Please. Please Jaskier, come on.” And he leaned down once more giving the bard his breath. Jaskier’s body lurched forward and he leaned to the side to cough out water. He coughed before turning to the witcher heaving in deep breaths. 

“Geralt?” His voice was hoarse from screaming and almost drowning but Geralt just surged forward and gathered him up in his arms. He pressed his face into Joker's neck and inhaled smelling the familiar honey and lemon scent, but it was off. It smelled of flowers, like buttercups and the honey and lemon was so light it was barely there. But Jaskier was warm in his arms and breathing so he pushed aside the strange scent. Jaskier’s arms were a vice-like grip around his shoulders and the bard was shivering loudly. Geralt pulled back and looked into the bard’s eyes, hands tightening on his waist. 

“Are you alright?”

Jaskier eyes grew wide, “Geralt! He’s going to hurt Yennefer and Ciri you have to save them!” 

Geralt went speechless, even like this shivering and hurt he was worried about others. “They’re fine.” Geralt gestured to Ciri and Yennefer standing behind him. The rain had stopped completely and the sun was beginning to rise. “Now, are  _ you  _ hurt?”

Jaskier shook his head then winced and nodded, “All of me basically is one big hurt right now Geralt. But um, my wrist-the cuffs, they-” he was cut off by Geralt grabbing his wrists which sure enough were bleeding. He must have scuffed them when he was struggling. Geralt pulled at the cuffs on his wrist and Jaskier gasped. The skin underneath was not rubbed raw but burnt. Like-

“ _ Please, _ tell me those cuffs weren’t silver.” He said hysterically staring at his brunt wrists. Geralt lifted the cuffs and examined them. 

Geralt looked him in the eyes, “No. They’re iron.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Jaskier said eyes still focused on his bleeding wrists. Now that Jaskier’s death wasn’ interment Geralt studied his face. He was thinner, but his face seemed more sharp than gaunt. His eyes seemed to glow unnaturally blue, almost hypnotizing and Geralt felt his panic rise. Jaskier’s ears also were at a point, which Geralt was sure they weren’t last time he had seen the bard. He also seemed younger somehow, even younger than when he began his travels with Geralt all those years ago. He was beautiful but it was a supernatural sort of beauty. 

“Geralt??” Jaskier’s voice was high pitched with panic now. When he opened his mouth, Geralt could see his canines were sharp as well. 

“Yenn… Come take a look at this” He called over his shoulder and the sorceress struggled forward-leaning on Ciri. 

Jaskier’s face lit up when Ciri approached, ‘Princess! Come to say hi to your favorite singer!” Ciri smiled and helped Yennifer sit down next to the bard before sharing a quick hg with him herself. Geralt pulled away shuffling backward to giver her space but keeping his hand on Jaskier’s leg as if to reassure himself of his presence

She gasped at his face and turned to Geralt. “Okay, as happy as I am to see you Jaskier, You-” She pointed her finger accusingly at Geralt “Owe me one hell of an explanation” Her gaze returned back to Jaskier and she poked at his ears, then examined his burnt wrists. 

“I woke up and there was a man in my room. Speaking about destiny and choices. Told me I could either save you or Jaskier. Seems he underestimated my stubbornness.” Jaskier huffed out a laugh. 

Yennifer smirked, but her eyes were still focused on Jaksier’s wrist. “ And what the everloving fuck did he do to you?” 

Jaskier’s body froze and he shuddered. He looked at Geralt than looked away. “It’s a long story.”

Yennefer gripped his wrist harder and her purple haze lifted to stare at Jasper's face. “Then you better start talking.” 

Jaskier averted his eyes, “Well. It started after the mountains. I-well it doesn’t matter but he found me and I was hurt. Thought I was going to die, but he nursed me back to health. He was a mage, he told me his name was Mattias. The first month while I was feeling he was kind to me. He fed me and clothed me, and he listened to me sing. He wanted me to-” He trailed of gaze turning to Ciri and he breathed out loudly. “Well, he just wanted me. Ane when I didn’t return the feelings he changed. He grew violent and he wouldn’t let me leave. He had me chained to the wall in his tower, he had this idea that he could force me to love him but it doesn’t work like that. But that didn’t stop him.” Jaskier shuddered again. 

Geralt let out a growl and Yennifer shushed him, gesturing for Jaskier to continue. 

“Well he told me of his evil plan, and then I woke up chained to the fucking well over there.”

Yennifer hummed then lifted his hands, “ That doesn’t explain these. And your face.” She closed her eyes and focused before letting out a gasp. “I can sense powerful magic on you, songbird.” 

Jaskier flinched at the name before guiltily looking at Yennefer, “Sorry, it’s just he always called me little bird and was talking about finally giving me wings. He was injecting me with something. I don’t know what. But he was bloody crazy but you now must come with the territory of magic” He smirked at Yennefer and Geralt mouth lifted in the corners at the teasing tone. 

“I don’t think it was crazy Jask.” Geralt said leaning in to trace the tips of Jaksier’s pointed ears. 

Jaskier slapped his hands away, laughing breathlessly “Wings, Geralt? Chained me to the wall? Need I remind you? Yes, that’s the definition of crazy in my book.” 

“Jaskier.” It was Yen who spoke this time, “He changed you.” Her eyebrows furrowed and she bit her lip before speaking, “Whatever he did. You’re… not human anymore.” 

Geralt inhaled sharply at her evaluation and Jaskier laughed maniacally. “Not human? Yennefer you must be losing your touch. It’s me, Jaskier the loveable but completely and utterly human bard? Geralt, tell her she’s lost it.”

There was no answer and he turned to Geralt eyes wide, “Geralt?”

  
  


“She’s right. Something different from Jaskier. Your eyes, ears, and teeth have changed. Not to mention the iron, iron doesn’t burn humans Jaskier.” He paused seemingly connecting the dots. “It burns fae.” 

“Fae? Like a fairy. Come on Geralt even you must recognize that’s absurd!” 

“Is it? Even your smell has changed. “

“My smell?? I’ve been in a bloody dungeon for a month of course I smell!!” He muttered something about witchers and their bloodhound noses. 

Geralt growled and shook his head, “No you smell… like flowers. It’s different than usual.” 

Jaskier shook his head, yelling now “Unbelievable! The first time you see me in moths, I’m sitting here traumatized and wet yet you tell me I’m not human and I stink I swear-”

He cut himself off mid-sentence getting this faraway look in his eyes, shaking his head and squinting his eyes. He raised his hand to his head, shaking it again. He looked at Geralt, “I-I don’t feel so good.” Then his body went limp and Geralt lunged forward to pillow his head before it slammed into the ground. His body was still for a few seconds before he went into convulsions. 

“Yennefer!” Geralt yelled out and she surged forwards palms out to help heal the shaking bard. She concentrated for a few seconds blue shining through her fingertips before she pulled away gasping. “I-I can’t!” 

“Can’t what??” Geralt shouted struggling to hold Jaskier down to prevent him from hurting himself. 

“I can’t do anything! The magic’s too strong, it’s a part of him now! I can’t remove it without killing him.” 

She leaned back on her palms gasping. “I’m sorry Jaskier, I’m so sorry.” 

Geralt held his body closer fighting his struggling friend. Jaskier’s body arched like a bow before he let out a blood-curdling scream. He was awake now, his eyes wide open and glowing even more, “My back.” He gasped out through his labored breathing. Geralt pushed him forwards to look and ripped open his shirt only to see his shoulder blades protruding through the skin on his back. Jaskier screamed again and the bones snapped through the skin spraying Geralt with blood. 

Ciri screamed at the blood turning away and even Yennefer let out a surprised cry. Jaskier’s back glowed gold with magic and Geralt closed his eyes from the harsh light. “Yenn!” he cried feeling desperate for help. 

Geralt wiped the blood from his face and Jaskier slumped forwards, unconscious again. The dirt around Geralt now bloomed with dandelions as blood seeped into the dirt. Yet that was the least weird thing about the scene in front of him. From the unconscious bard’s back sat two pairs of fully feathered wings. They were bloody, but Geralt could tell they were similar colored to his hair. Yennefer’s mouth was open in shock and Geralt shared the same gobstocked expression. Ciri’s eyes were wide as tears streamed down her face. Geralt was the first to break the silence.

  
“Well **fuck.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like it! If I do chapter two it will probably delve into what happened on the mountain, and how Jaskier survived being kidnapped and experimented on. It will also explore his new abilities and the impacts of his mutation! Comments and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated greatly!


	2. And The Story is This

“I’ll see you around, Geralt.”   
  
Jaskier wondered if the world could hear the sound of his heart-shattering. It hurt to have Geralt’s anger turned on him, but he knew at the moment it wasn’t about him. It was really about the beautiful witch who turned him away. Yennefer had left Geralt's hopes dashed about the mountainside, and the poor witcher had nothing left but his frustrations. Knowing that he was just a convenient place for the anger to be directed at didn’t make it hurt less. 

Jaskier knew his feelings for his friend were unrequited, he knew that. But at the very least he assumed that he had meant something to Geralt. After all, he had been following the man for twenty years. They were friends. Or were they? After all these years Geralt still refused to acknowledge their friendship. He was a fool, following the man around like a puppy. And he finally got kicked away. For good. 

Jaskier stumbled blindly down the mountainside, wiping away his tears frustratingly. He was teetering on the edge of a total breakdown. He thought this time would be different. Everyone he ever met had cast him aside, his brothers, his father, even the countess had discarded him after he was no longer any use to her. But after two decades, he thought Geralt would be different. He didn’t love Jaskier, but Jaskier didn’t care. He had more than enough love to give and expected nothing in return. Except maybe companionship. And now...

He tripped on a root and hit the ground hard. His ankle screamed in protest and his hands burned from scraping the floor. He stared at the leaves and tears continued to fall. He inhaled sharply and let out a laugh. The laugh turned into a sob than the dam broke. He sobbed loudly, still kneeling in the dirt. He cried for a while until he ran out of tears to shed. 

He let out a huff and rolled over on his back. Now that he was done being a dramatic child he needed to assess the damages. He looked at his palms, seeing the small scraps that littered them, they were nothing to worry about and would heal in a few days. That meant he couldn’t play his lute for a bit. He rolled up his pant leg and evaluated his poor ankle. It throbbed but it didn’t seem broken. When he touched it he flinched but did not scream. It was only bruised, he didn’t even think it was sprained. Good, that means he could get off this fucking nightmare mountain. 

He sat up and realized the sun was setting on the horizon, it was almost dark. He frantically looked around but he had no idea where he was, or even which direction he came from. There was no path to follow. In his haste to put distance between himself and a certain witcher, he had gotten lost. 

Fuck me.

Jaskier leaned on the nearest tree, he didn’t have his supplies so he couldn’t set up camp. He couldn’t even start a fire. He slammed his head back into the tree and cursed his actions. He should have at least grabbed his pack from Geralt. He had paid for it after all. He huffed and stared at the sun. Well, it wasn’t terribly cold, he had spent the night in worse conditions before. He couldn’t play, but he could sing. Maybe it would be good to let some of that heartache out. 

He hummed a melody before he heard an abrupt snap from the bush opposite him. He stopped singing. 

“Hello?” There was no answer. “Who’s there?”

Again no answer. It was probably just a rabbit. Yes, that’s what it was. Except when was it ever just a rabbit where Jaskier was concerned. He stood up slowly grabbing his lute when he heard the loud growl. He swallowed, “Listen. I don’t want any trouble.” One step back. “I’ll just be on my way now.” 

The growling got louder and from the bush came a grey wolf. A normal wolf. Jaskier sighed at least it wasn’t a monster before realizing it would make no difference. Without a witcher and armed with just a lute he was an easy target for a wolf. He couldn’t talk his way out of this one. He yelped as the wolf snarled at him and in a split second decision he took off running. He could at least try to escape. He heard the growls following him as he ran blindly. The setting sun had left little light and he found himself once again stumbling through the trees. The wolf was gaining on him and he cried out as he felt teeth snap at his heel. He wasn’t fast enough. He was going to die here. Briefly, his mind though of Geralt. Would he mourn Jaskier? Would he even know? 

The next step Jaskier took the ground gave out under his foot and he was sent toppling. As he fell through the air he thought of his Witcher and closed his eyes.   
\----  
The next time Jaskier woke it was in bed. To be quite frank he was surprised to wake up at all. His whole body screamed in pain, and he saw that his right wrist was bandaged along with his ribs and left leg. He brought his uninjured arm to his temple and felt the cloth bandage there as well. 

“Your awake little bird!” An unfamiliar voice exclaimed and Jaskier turned to the man who was standing by the doorway. “How do you feel?” The man walked forwards and sat on the bed next to Jaskier. He was young-looking, with dark hair. Jaskier thought he was handsome, in a scholarly way. He was waiting for an answer and Jaskier swallowed before speaking. 

“Hurts. Where?” His voice was hoarse from sleep and it hurt to speak. His hand went to his throat and the man smiled before waving his hand and Jaskier felt his throat go numb with healing magic. So this man was a mage. 

“There you go. You took quite a fall there. I healed what I could but those bandages should stay on for a few days before you are completely better.” 

“Thank you.” Jaskier sighed out moving to sit up in bed, voice stronger and clearer from the spell. The man smiled at him and grabbed his hand brushing over it gently. Jaskier starred at the movement. 

“Forgive me for asking but what was a pretty little bird like you doing so deep in the forest?” 

Jaskier’s eyebrows drew together in confusion, “Little bird?” He questioned. 

The man gestured to the lute leaning against the wall, “I found that with you so I figured it was yours, and you haven’t told me your name, and so what can I compare you to but a little bird.” 

“Oh. My name is Jaskier, and you were right. I’m a bard.” He sighed, “As for why I was out here...You know of the tales of the white wolf and the bard?”

The man's eyes widened in surprise, “The witcher? Sure I’ve heard those songs. What was it? A friend of humanity?” He laughed and Jaskier let out a small chuckle of his own. 

“Well, that's me. I was with my brave companion when-” He paused remembering Geralt’s harsh words. “When we parted ways, I’m afraid I got a little turned around. And when the night fell a wolf decided I would make a lovely meal, and when I ran from I guess I fell.” 

“You're the bard from the stories? Seems I’ve found myself a brave little bird” Jaskier didn’t like the predatory gleam in the man’s eyes or the nickname but he hummed in answer. The man had saved him, and it wasn’t like Jaskier had a lot of other options. He couldn’t very well tell off the person who saved him and healed him.

“And you? What may I call you?” The man smiled at the question before he stood up. 

“My name is Mattias, I am the mage of these woods. I was looking for ingredients when I saw you at the base of that cliff. You’re lucky, if I had not found you, your death would have been unavoidable.” 

Jaskier shuddered a chill going down his spine. 

“But enough of that. You must be tired. Sleep little bird.” Jaskier opened his mouth to protest but found his body slumping into the bed, suddenly overcome with sleep. Must have been a spell, but Jaskier let it take him over and slept.  
\---   
It had been a few weeks since Mattias had found him, and Jaskier was very nearly healed. Things were strange though. Mattias was weirdly affectionate with him, touching him and still calling him little bird or even worse songbird. Jaskier would have probably been open to the flirting and the touching if he hadn’t left his heart trampled on the top of the mountain. Mattias was a good looking man, and even if he was a little weird Jaskier could handle that, but he felt no desire for the mage. 

And an even bigger issue. There was no way out. He had searched the tower top to bottom for an exit, but to no avail. That must mean it was enchanted, and he would have to ask Mattias to let him leave. He was hesitant to ask, but he couldn’t remain here any longer. He longed to perform, and while Mattias listened to his new songs, melancholy as they were, he wasn’t the tavern full of applause Jaskier needed. 

Jaskier steeled his nerves before knocking on the door of Mattias’ study, he would ask today. The door opened under his knuckles and he saw Mattias standing there with a smile. 

“Yes, my little bird?”

“You see Mattias, as I am nearly healed I was wondering if it was time for me to be going. Not that I haven't enjoyed the respite from my travels, you are a truly lovely companion, but I should be getting back out there. No need to be away from my adoring public” He finished his rant with an awkward smile. Mattias stood there, face unreadable. 

Jaskier quickly continued, ‘And of course I will come back and visit but-” He was cut off by Mattias surging forward and his lips meeting the bards. Jaskier let out a yelp in surprise at the unexpected contact. He quickly pulled away from the man his eyes wide. 

Mattias licked his lips, holding Jaskier by the back of his head to stare into his eyes, “Don’t go. Stay with me little bird. I can make you happy, I will give you everything you could ever want. I love you” 

Jaskier looked down and smiled sadly, “But I’m afraid I can’t give what you want. My heart belongs to another, I am truly sorry my friend but I can’t be yours. Not like that.”   
He went to pull away but Mattias grip tightened, “Songbird, please. You can’t leave me. Your mine.” 

Jaskier shook his head and pulled out of the grip frown firmly on his face. “I am no one’s, and you know I can't stay here. I’m not a bird to be held in a cage.”

Mattias shook his head and stepped forwards, “I’ve been kind to you, I took you in. What more could you ask of me?” His voice was louder now, he was almost shouting and Jaskier's gaze filled with pity. In another life perhaps he could have loved the man, but his mind still held the thoughts of a golden-eyed man. 

“I am sorry. Mattias, you know I am. But you also know where my heart lies. Where my muse is.”

“I can be your muse!”

Jaskier tutted, “It doesn’t work like that no matter how much you wish it.”

Mattias's eyes turned dark, “No. You can’t leave. You are mine!” 

Jaskier stepped back feeling fear for the first time, it was a cold chill down his back. Mattias’ face held an emotion Jaskier had seen before on men in the tavern, which was always followed by violence. He held his hands out but before he could run Mattias's hand moved in a spell and Jaskier was slammed into the wall. He crumpled to the ground and his vision went black.

“You’re still broken. I’ll have to fix you. Then you’ll see.”   
\----  
This time Jaskier didn’t wake up in bed. He was leaning on a stone wall and he was cold. His head throbbed and when he reached up to touch the back of his head he found his hands were chained together. That made him whip his eyes open. He was in a small cell, his hands chained with silver shackles and a metal collar around his neck chaining him to the wall. 

“Mattias!’ He called out his voice desperately. There was no answer to his scream. “You can’t keep me here!!!”

“Oh but I can.” The door opened and in walked the man responsible for Jaskier’s predicament. He smiled darkly at the chained bard before stepping forwards and grasping Jaskier’s chin with his hand forcing him to look up. 

“I told you you were mine. Why did you have to make this so difficult little bird?” 

Jaskier growled batting away his hands ineffectively with his chained ones. “Don’t fucking call me that. Let me go!” 

Mattias shook his head, “No you aren’t better yet. Don’t worry though.” He held up his hand which held a syringe and his smile grew. “I’m going to fix you right up. Hold still.” Jaskier immediately struggled in his hold. But he was no match for the mage who inserted the needle into his neck and injected it. In seconds Jaskier went lip. 

He screamed as he felt fire enter his veins, but he couldn’t move to fight it. He screamed and groaned loudly but his body laid motionless on the ground as Mattias’ laughter joined in his screams. Once the pain stopped and Jaskier’s screams died out he could do nothing but sit and gasp for air. Mattias leaned down over the bard and laughed again. “Not so brave now, huh songbird.” 

He shifted so he was straddling the bard, and Jaksier glared at him. Mattias began to kiss him and he let out muffled grunts of protest. But still, he could not move. He could only close his eyes at the onslaught of affection on his body. Mattias's hands grew bolder and tugged at the waistline of his pants. Jaskier squeezed his eyes shut and fought back the panic.

“That’s a good bird. Just sit back and enjoy.”  
\---  
The days continued like this he would be fed, then injected rather than raped. Some days Mattias would hold him down with his magic after the injections wore off. Some days he would sit with Jaskier for hours and use that blue magic to riffle through his head. Some days Mattias would just stab him with the needle and leave him there crying. Those were the best days, where he did not have to bear the unwanted touches and heavy breathing in his ear. He prayed Geralt would come, hell he even prayed that Yennefer would come but he knew there was little hope. No one was coming for him. He would remain in this room until he died.  
\---  
Then one day Mattias came in and he didn’t touch Jaskier. Instead, he told him of his glorious plan, one where Geralt would be forced to choose. Jaskier cried and begged Mattias to kill him instead, he didn’ want to be a plaything and he didn’t need to know the answer. Geralt would choose Yennefer. He knew that with his heart, and he told Mattias that would be the outcome but he was ignored. The mage simply sneered down on him and mocked his affections for the witcher. He was forced to drink a vial of blue, something that smelled foul and had Jaksier unconscious in a matter of seconds. 

He woke up chained to the inside of a well. Then he woke up in Geralt’s arms. 

\---  
Geralt had lifted up Jaksier and made the short trip to the farmhouse at Yennefer’s insistence. She had cleared the bed while Ciri started a fire to warm them up. Jaskier might not be entirely human anymore, but he was still shivering and he needed heat to take the chill from his bones after almost drowning in that well. 

Jaskier laid sideways on the bed, His wings draped behind him, the ends brushing the wall. Geralt stood at the door watching his friend while Yennefer held her palms out a familiar blue at her fingertips. 

Suddenly Jaskier’s eyes snapped open and met Yennefers. With an inhuman growl, faster than Yennefer could move he lashed out. His fingertips no longer had human nails, but they were sharp and they slashed at the witch. She pulled back one hand on her bleeding face as Jaskier snarled and leaped at her. Geralt surged forwards and caught Jaskier by his stomach pulling him back. 

“Jaskier! It’s us.” He grunted out as the bard writhed in his hold, he relaxed at his voice. His eyes cleared and his face lost it’s earlier animalness, back to the familiar softness. Geralt loosened his hold.

“Geralt?” His voice was quiet, ‘What’s going on?” He looked confused, and his eyes landed on Yennefer who was pressed against the wall. “Yenn? What are you-” he gasped as he took in the bleeding gashes on her face and then looked down at his nails dripping with the blood. He looked nauseous and scared and his body tensed. Before Geralt could lean forward Jaskier was tumbling out of the bed to the door. His body shook as he grasped the doorknob. His wings fluttered and the edges brushed Geralt’s nose tickling him. Jaskier wretched the door open, but Yennefer reached her hand out and the door slammed shut with magic. Jaskier cowerded against the shut door. “Let me out. Let me out please.” He pushed on the door but it didn’t budge. His fingers scraped the wood. 

Yennefer raised her hands again, in a placating gesture this time, but Jaskier flinched away from her.

“I’m sorry!” He shouted out and closed his head bracing for the hit that didn’t come. The smell of fear was sharp. 

Yennefer made eye contact with Geralt who was still standing near the bed. She took a step forward. “It’s okay Jaskier. Look it’s healing right now, no harm is done.” She spoke the truth the wound was closing as she spoke. Jaskier eyes opened and he stared at her face now free of the wound. He breathed deep and let out a long exhale. He closed his eyes and continued breathing slowly. Geralt heard his heartbeat slow down from it’s rushed panic. 

Jaskier’s eyes opened again, “I’m sorry. I just saw magic and I-”

“You don’t need to explain yourself.” Yennefer shook her head. “And I’m the one who's sorry. I should have known you would have reacted.”

Jaskier rubbed at his face, “It's just he would use...It’s not important. Doesn’t matter” His hands moved to hug himself and Geralt’s felt his heart crumple at his vulnerability. 

“It does.” Yennefer’s voice was low and serious. “It matters Jaskier.”

The room was silent. Geralt took a step forward his hand outstretched to Jaskier, who was looking weak and leaning on the door for support. Jaskier hesitated before taking his hand and being led towards the bed, but before he sat he spotted something out of the corner of his eyes. It had...feathers. Jaskier gasped as he saw the wings on his back. He shuddered as he ran his fingers through the sensitive plumage his eyes wide. He sat on the bed still inspecting the wings. He let out a small laugh, “Little bird...huh, guess he was right.” His tone was lanced with wonderment and Geralt once again looked to Yennefer who shook her head indicating him not to talk. 

Jaskier looked up at the two of them, “Guess you guys were right too. Looks like I might be the tiniest not human.” 

Geralt snorted and Yennefer smiled, “You think?”

Jaskier flung his arms out, “What is it? Please tell me I’m not going to full-on turn into a bird. I don’t think I could handle that.” 

Yennefer sighed before sitting on the bed next to him, she moved slowly and took his hand. 

“That’s what I’m going to try and find out. Is that okay?” 

Jaskier nodded and looked away, maybe if he didn’t look at the magic he wouldn’t react. He still gasped at the tingly feeling on his palm and he tightened his other hands grip on the sheets his new nails tearing small holes. He stared at the ceiling until Geralt grunted and pried his fingers from the sheets softly. Jaskier’s eyes snapped to the movement, eyes widening as Geralt took his hand in his own. Jaskier let out a breath and relaxed at the contact, choosing to stare into the witcher’s eyes while Yennefer worked. How he missed those eyes. 

Yennefer hummed next to him and released his hand. Geralt did not, keeping Jaskier’s smaller hand trapped with his much larger one. 

“From what I can gather, you’re still human. Relatively.”

Jaskier laughed and gestured to his wings, “Oh so these just sprout on anyone now??”

“I said relatively, whatever he gave you changed you. It changed your blood. Your part something else.” 

“Something else?”

“If I had to guess part Fae? It could be something similar though.” 

Geralt hmmed next to him and ran his thumb over Jaskier’s hand soothing the bard. Damn, that was distracting and nice and if Geralt would never stop touching him he would very much appreciate that. 

“So can I fly?”

Yennefer shrugged, “I mean probably? We can test it when you are feeling better. There are going to be some changes. I’m not quite sure, I’ve never seen this before. The closest thing would be…” She trailed off, “well it would be Geralt.”

Geralt went stiff besides Jaskier, he knew the pain of becoming a witcher and he never would want Jaskier to experience the same thing. 

Yenn waved her hands, “No not like that. It’s just you both started as humans and now you’ve...well you’ve changed. You're both mutants.” 

Jaskier smiled at that, looking at Geralt. “Did ya hear that Geralt? Finally, we have something in common besides our dashing good looks.” 

Geralt rolled his eyes, “We have other things in common.”

Jaskier narrowed his eyes, ‘Yeah name one thing.”

The room was silent and Geralt had his thinking face on. The silence stretched on and Jaskier laughed loudly to break it. He took his free hand and gently laid his finger on the furrow on Geralt’s brow. “Don’t sprain something dear, we both know thinking isn’t your strong suit” The term of endearment slipped out and Jaskier blushed and Yenn cackled behind him.

Geralt frowned and pulled away Jaskier’s hand, but he didn’t swat it away. Instead, he held it in his hands and then brought it to his mouth and kissed the fingertip. Jaskier’s lips parted in surprise, both of his hands now held in Geralt’s warm ones. He stared at Geralt and closed his mouth then opened it to speak again, but before he could Geralt eyes left him to turn to Yennefer.

“You mentioned changes. What kind?”

Yennefer stood up, “Well I think you might have magic now. Or at least some influence over chaos.”

“Magic??” Jaskier gasped tearing his gaze from the witcher to look at the sorceress. 

“Didn’t you-Never mind. Jaskier, look outside.” He turned around looking through the window.  
“I don’t see-” He stopped abruptly his mouth open as he stared into the field. What was once a muddy field with a well had a large patch of dandelions and a line of daisies trailing from there to the house. There were vines crawling up the house, blooming roses as he stared. He reached his hand out and the vines pushed over the edge of the windowsill blossoming as he watched. “What the fuckkkk?” He whispered. 

Geralt let out a curious hmm and Yennefer watched amazed. It was powerful magic, to do this without concentration. 

“I can train you on how to use it.” She said and Jaskier’s gaze wiped back to her. “Seriously??”

She sighed, “Well I’m already training Ciri, so what’s another pupil? Besides…” She smiled, “How else am I gonna keep an eye on you?”

Jaskier smiled at the protective tone and he felt his wings flutter. Oh, gods, he was literally preening at the attention. 

“With the magic, you also seem to have some sort of healing factor, but not from the iron.” She gestured to his wrists which were still bandaged, “And from your new youthful looks I’d say you won’t be aging anytime soon.” 

Geralt’s hand squeezed his own, he hadn’t released the left one when Jaskier was marveling at the flowers. It seemed he wanted the contact as much as Jasper did. Huh. 

“Anything else that comes up we can handle it.” She said confidently and then she stood from the bed, “I suggest you rest for now you've had quite the transformation.” She went to the door looking pointedly at Geralt. 

“I’m going to check on Ciri. Geralt has something he needs to talk to you about.” Geralt glared at her but she had already left the room. The room was silent in her absence. 

“Geralt I’m s-”

“Jaskier I-”

Both spoke at the same time than paused. Geralt nodded at Jaskier, “You first.”

Jaskier sighed, “I’m sorry Geralt. You wanted me out of your life, but now it seems like I’m stuck for good. I did try to honor your wish, I swear it’s just.” He felt tears well up in his eyes and he brought up his free hand to brush them away. He took a deep breath, “It’s just. I love you.” HE stared at Geralt who looked frozen in his seat, but he continued on. 

“I thought I was going to die, and I never even told you. I know you don’t feel the same but. I had. I had to tell you. If you want me to leave I’ll leave. Or I’ll stay and never bring it up again. I know I’m a burden, I’ve always been and these” he gestured to the wings, “Aren't exactly helping me here.” 

Geralt pursed his lips, seeming to think before he spoke, “Jaskier” A pause his words were slow and considerate, “You shouldn’t be apologizing. It’s my fault. I pushed you away. And you still…”He trailed off his brow furrowed. “I’m the one who is sorry. Sorry for my callus words, sorry for bringing you pain and not being there when you needed me.”

Jaskier made a noise of protest, “Geralt you couldn’t have known.” 

Geralt hushed him and released his hands, but instead of leaving he moved forwards to grab Jaskier gently by the shoulders. “Just let me talk.” Jaskier nodded pressing his lips together in a thin line. 

“I’m sorry for what happened on the mountain and every day after that. And I am sorry that I made you feel like a burden. But most of all I'm sorry that you felt your feelings were not returned.”

Jaskier inhaled sharply at that, “Don’t. Geralt. Don’t give me hope. If you aren’t serious I don’t think my heart could take it.” His voice was a whisper. 

“I wouldn’t. Jaskier, I love you too.” Jaskier surged forwards at those words and kissed Geralt. The witcher moved one of his hands to the bard's soft hair and carded his fingers through it, the other hand going to his waist. Jaskier’s hands framed Geralt’s face, soft and gentle. The kiss was everything. Jaskier felt tears fall, he didn’t think he could be this happy. 

Geralt pulled back and Jaskier leaned in their foreheads touching, “Are you sure? I’m-Geralt things happened to me. I’m- well I’ve got bloody wings for starters.”

Geralt huffed out a laugh before drawing in Jaskier hugging him tightly. He nosed into his shoulder and felt the bard gently brush his white hair. “I’m sure.” He mumbled into the skin of his neck inhaling the scent. It was no longer overpowering with flowers but settled into a more familiar smell. It was the honey lemon he had grown to love, with a hint of dandelions. He brushed his fingers through Jaskier’s feathers, who moaned at the touch arching his back. Both men went still.

“Er- Those are very sensitive.” Geralt gently touched one of the inner feathers, stroking it with one finger and the bard shivered. “As much as I enjoy that, if you keep doing it it will lead to something I don’t think I’m physically or emotionally ready for at this moment.”

Geralt pulled his hand away and leaned back to kiss Jaskier chastely before he pushed the bard unto the bed and climbed in beside him. Jaskier let out a huff at being manhandled but settled in when Geralt laid next to him. He pulled Jaskier to his chest and shoved his head into the bard’s hair, arm around his shoulders. Jaskier sighed and closed his eyes hands laid on Geralt’s impressive chest. 

“Geralt-”

He was quickly hushed by the witcher, “Rest Jaskier we can talk tomorrow.”

Jaskier hummed and finally closed his eyes. He was safe.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER THREE WILL BE THE SIDE EFFECTS OF JASKIER TRYING TO LEARN WTF HE IS AND WHAT HE IS CAPABLE OF :)
> 
> Thank you guys for all the support!!!


	3. The Tower

Jaskier woke up shivering and alone. His hand automatically flew to his throat, which was bare. There was no collar. He was free, and Geralt. Oh, Geralt had saved him. The previous day's events came flooding back to him. He folded his arms across his still bare chest and hummed. The room was empty but he could hear hushed voices out in the hall. He sat up in bed and wrapped his wings around himself, the room was warm yet he felt a chill in his bones, but he felt a small amount of comfort in the softness of his wings. God.  _ His wings. He had bloody wings… _

He stood up from the bed and took a few steps to the door, hand held out to open it. He could make out the voices, it was Geralt and Yennefer. 

“-Need to go back. I have to see what he was using.”

“It’s not safe. I’ll come with you.”

A small laugh, “I’ll be fine. Besides who will watch Ciri and the bardling? Hmm? Unless you plan on letting them tag along.”

A small silence. “Yenn-”

“Don’t put him through that Geralt. I’ll go alone, it’s an abandoned old tower anyways. Harmless.”

  
Another beat. Jaskier inhaled in surprise his heartbeat quickening. _ She was going to go back there?? _

“You know I’m right. If I’m going to understand it at all I have to see his ingredients. I need to know what he used and how he used it.” 

Another pause and Jaskier swallowed harshly. He leaned his forehead on the door.

“Jaskier.”

_ Bloody witchers and their hearing.  _ His eyes opened and he breathed in deep before opening the door and peeking his head out. “Yes?” He blinked innocently as if he hadn’t been eavesdropping. 

He opened the door fully and leaned against the frame. Yennefer raised an eyebrow with a smile and Geralt looked unceremoniously frazzled. The witcher took a step forward than reached out his hand but quickly pulled it back looking unsure. That wouldn’t do. Jaskier stumbled forwards the few steps and leaned up and kissed the man. It was a short kiss and he smiled brightly when he pulled away. Geralt blushed and Yennefer let out a soft laugh at the two. Jaskier took Geralt’s bigger hand in his own and pulled back. “Good morning!”

“It’s afternoon.”

That explains why I’m so hungry.” He said with another smile, leaning more firmly on Geralt. “Also it’s fucking freezing in here, can I please get a shirt?” He made puppy eyes at Yen who deliberately looked away before muttering a small spell and tossing the shirt at him. It looked like one of Geralt’s and he glared at her. She turned away, “Beggars can’t be choosers, little poet.”

He squawked at the nickname, “Little??” His feathers ruffled behind him and Yennefer laughed loudly this time still walking down the hallway. “Hurry up and get dressed. There’s food downstairs waiting and I’m sure Ciri will be happy to see you up” 

She disappeared down the stairs. With her out of sight, he grabbed the shift and pulled it over his head before pausing, he had forgotten about the wings. He stood there, hands above his head and shirt pulled over his eyes partially. “Er- Little help here?” 

He felt a warm hand rest on his bare back as the shirt over his face was tugged down and he blinked up into Geralt’s gold eyes. The man leaned down and kissed Jaskier soundly. He let out a pleased hum as his hand went to caress Geralt’s cheek. He pulled back and Gestured at his wings, “How-” His question was cut short by a tearing noise and he gasped. “Geralt!” Another ripping sound. He smacked the witcher’s firm chest. Geralt responded by picking him up and turning him around roughly before setting him back down. Jaskier gasped in surprise, Holy shit  _ that was hot, fuck. _

He felt his wings be folded gently and he let out a small keen at the touch, his wings were rather sensitive. They were then guided through the holes in his, well Geralt’s, shirt. The rest of the shirt was tugged down and he turned to smile at Geralt. He kissed him again, softly and tugged the witcher into a hug. Geralt immediately buried his head into Jaskier’s neck and inhaled. Jaskier could stay here forever basking in the warm embrace. His stomach had other ideas and it growled loudly. Geralt pulled back with a chuckle, but he grabbed Jaskier’s open hand when offered.

“Come on let’s get you some food.”

Jaskier smiled and let himself be escorted to the kitchen. As he took his last step into the kitchen he found his arms full of a curly-haired bundle. 

“Jaskier!” he smiled and hugged the teenager.    
  


“Hello princess. It’s wonderful to see you again!” She pulled back and poked at his wings. 

“These are new.” 

Jaskier laughed and pulled back, letting her card her fingers through the outer feathers. It didn't feel the same as when Geralt touched him, there was no electricity but he felt loved nonetheless. 

“Well, you know me, anything to follow the latest fashion trends.”

Ciri laughed at that and released Jaskier, who Geralt pushed to the small table. Yennefer smiled at him, “Cirillia here tells us you visited every year for her birthday.”

Jaskier flushed and looked to the ceiling laughing nervously. “Maybe?”

Ciri smiled and sat next to him at the table, “You always brought the best gifts!” 

Geralt hmmed and ladled a generous amount of stew from the pot bubbling over the fireplace into two bowls and gave the first to Ciri and the second to Jaskier. “Eat.”

Jaskier looked at the soup and suddenly he wasn’t so hungry. The smell wafted up at him and he felt ill. He lifted a spoonful to his mouth, before immediately dropping it with a clatter. “Jaskier?” Ciri’s voice was worried as Jaskier held a hand over his mouth. He ran to the window and retched. His body shuddered with each heave and he felt tears leaking out of his eyes. A warm hand rubbed his back and a cool one swept the hair from his eyes.  _ Geralt… and Yen.  _

He spat a few times and leaned back after his vomiting died down. Geralt guided him to the floor and leaned him onto his chest. 

“M sorry.”

“If you didn’t want to eat my cooking you should just say so.” Yennefer said teasingly but her voice had a note of worry in it.

Jaskier’s head shook and his wings. “It was the smell.”

Ciri smelled her bowl before looking up confused, “It smells normal.” 

Geralt and Yennefer shared concerned looks over Jaskiers head, but it was Yennefer who spoke first.

“Jaskier, what was Mattias feeding you?”

Jaskier leaned more heavily on Geralt, stomach finally settling. He pursed his lips in thought, “well if he fed me, it was usually bread or berries. I don’t think I’ve had meat since-” He abruptly stopped looking up. “Since…” he trailed off but Yen and Geralt both understood. Since the injections. 

Yennefer brow furrowed. “Okay. So we stick to a non-meat diet for now.” Jaskier let out a weak groan as a protest but if he were, to be honest, the thought of meat turned his stomach. “Ciri, can you grab Jaskier some bread.” Ciri nodded before grabbing some off the table and handing it to the collapsed pile of bard on the floor. He reached out and took it, sniffing it before gnawing on it slowly. 

His stomach didn’t protest the initial bite so he continued. Geralt helped him back to his seat at the table clearing away the uneaten rabbit stew. 

He stopped eating to pause, “The whole no meat things makes no sense.”

It was Cirir who answered, “Why do you think that?”

Jaskier opened his mouth and pointed to the sharp incisors, ‘Aren’t these usually for carnivores?”

Geralt nodded. Jaskier shrugged chewing on the bread, “Kind of useless than huh?”

Geralt shrugged in answer and Jaskier ate more bread, chewing slowly. Yennefer cleared her throat. 

“I might be able to answer those types of questions but I would need to-”

She was cut off by Geralt growling her name. “We talked about this.”

Yennefer’s gaze was sharp and angry. “It’s not really up to you.”

She turned to Jaskier and he flinched, and her gaze softened. “Jask.” Jaskier preened at the nickname, it was an unnatural show of affection from Yennefer. She squatted down to look him in the eye. “I need to go back to where he held you.”

Jaskier flinched and his gaze darted to the side, and Yennefer tutted before she put her hand on his chin and turned his gaze back to her. “I know. I know.” His wings fluttered with nerves behind him. “I-I can’t Yen. I-”

His breath was coming in short gasps now, and his hand reached up to his neck. The collar was there he could feel it, he couldn’t breathe. The collar. His nails scrambled against his neck, leaving thin lines of blood. His wings spread and flapped uselessly, knocking over objects with a clatter. Yennefer was pulled aside by Geralt who grabbed both of Jaskier’s hands. “Jask, breathe you need to breathe.”

Jaskier’s chest heaved and he cried out,”I can’t! The collar!” He said in between gasps. Geralt growled and took Jaskier’s hands into one of his and with his free hands, he grasped the back of Jaskier’s neck. The bard gasped and went limp with the contact, but his breath still wheezed. “Jaskier, there is no color. Focus on me on my hand and breathe goddamnit.”

Jaskier closed his eyes and nodded inhaling and focused on the warmth of Geralt’s hand. Geralt was here. He was with Geralt and Yennefer. He was safe. There was no collar. His breathing slowed and he slumped forwards his wings hanging limply at his sides. Geralt's hand moved from the back of his neck to his hair gently combing through it. 

Yennefer spoke up again, “I wouldn't ask you to go back. I just need to know where it is.”

Geralt growled at her again, “Leave it alone.”   
  


“Look. I don’t want to go back there but we need information. I don’t want Jaskier to drop dead because we don’t know what the fuck is running through his veins.” 

“I told you to leave it alone!” 

“Geralt-”

Jaskier spoke up quietly, “I don’t know exactly where it was, I was unconscious and he never let me out. But it was somewhere on that fucking mountain, near a cliff. It’s made of stone and surrounded by white mushrooms. That’s all I can tell you.”

Geralt and Yennefer both stilled. 

“That’s more than enough. Thank you” 

Jaskier sniffed and nodded, pulling his arms around himself. He was still cold. 

Yennefer waved her arms and created a portal to the mountainside. She made to step through and Jaskier grabbed her arm. “Take Geralt with you. There… were more things in the dungeon beside me. And besides how else will she find it”

Geralt shook his head, “I’m not leaving you here alone.”

Ciri spoke up then, “He’s not alone. I can protect him.” Jaskier smiled at the sheer confidence in her voice, and after seeing Pavetta in action he didn’t doubt it. 

“Go. Just hurry back.” Geralt eyes flitted between Yen and Jaskier, the former raising her eyebrow and stepping through the portal expecting Geralt to follow her. He nodded finally, “I will be back okay?” 

Jaskier smiled, “I don’t doubt it. But-If you could...bring me back my lute?” The question was said hesitantly but Geralt nodded eagerly.

“Of course.” He leaned down to kiss Jaskier and Ciri made a disgusted face but didn’t complain. 

“Go. can’t keep her waiting forever.” He looked Jaskier over one more time before walking through the portal. Jaskier rubbed his eyes and then turned to Ciri smiling brightly.    
  


“Want to learn all the words to  _ Toss a Coin _ ?” 

\---

Yennefer and Geralt found the tower quickly, Geralt’s nose leading the way. The whole tower stunk of the mage and it was easy to trace through the forest. True to Jaskiers words it was stone and he could make out the mushrooms. Yennefer held out a hand and gestured for Geralt to wait. She closed her eyes and concentrated and Geralt did the same. He couldn’t hear any sign of life from within the tower. Yennefer opened her eyes and nodded, and he continued forwards through the door. She followed behind him fingertips lightly touching the walls. 

“Looks like no one is home.” 

Geralt nodded in agreement but didn’t relax. “Now we just need to find where he-”

Geralt interrupted her by turning down a hall, “This way.” 

Yennefer closed her mouth and followed. Geralt had barely spoken to her their whole journey, obviously, she had crossed a line earlier. She didn’t mean to upset the bard like that but she needed to know. The only reason she was tolerating his moodiness was she felt a small amount of guilt at sending the winged man in a spiral earlier. So she held her tongue. 

They walked down a flight of stairs into a long hallway with cell doors lining it. The room was dark and the air was stale and stunk of death. She could hear something dripping. Yennefer felt her stomach twist at the sight. How long had their bard been trapped down here?

She held up her hands and light illuminated the tunnel. They continued walking. Each cell housed a dead creature. The blood pooled into the stone floor and Yennefer swallowed. Not many things could unnerve a witcher and a sorceress but this? This set them both on edge. She stared into one of the cells and saw a doglike creature, upon closer inspection the dog had wings much like Jaskier. She inhaled sharply through her nose and turned away. 

“Someone didn’t think they would be coming back here. He...killed them all.” 

Geralt nodded, “Some have been down here a while rotting.” 

He stopped abruptly at an empty cell. He breathed in and felt his lips curl back in a snarl. He pushed open the slightly ajar door and Yennefer followed him inside the cell. Even to her, the small room stunk of sex and blood. There were chains connected to the wall coated in dried blood, and a silver collar sat on the floor. Yennefer swallowed hard than waved her hand and the collar crumpled to dust. Geralt’s jaw tightened and she knew he could smell everything that had happened in this room. Jaskier’s pain and fear, Mattias’s satisfaction and glee. She touched his shoulder and he stiffened, schooling his gaze back to neutral.

“Let’s find where he kept his shit okay? Then we will burn this motherfucking place to the ground.” Geralt nodded sharply and they turned to leave the room. 

At the end of the hall stood a room with a wooden door, not the metal ones of the cells. She opened the door slowly and breathed out a sigh of relief when she found it lacking magical defenses. She entered first and Geralt followed behind. There were a desk and a few vials of a blue liquid scattered upon it. Three leatherbound books laid on the table, one was open and the other was shut. She picked up the open book and found easily recognizable handwriting. It was Jaskier’s lyric book. She handed it to Geralt and lifted the second book. 

“Here you can bring this back to him.”

Geralt sniffed and growled throwing the book at the wall. She raised her eyebrow, sarcastically drawing out “I didn’t know you hated his songs  _ that _ much Geralt.” 

Geralt frowned, “That book was covered in that man’s release, Yen.” He replied in the same sarcastic tone with bared teeth.

Yennefer's smile fell and she let out a quiet oh. She opened the second book and saw that it was full of sketches of Jaskier and notes. They weren’t nice sketches of the bard, but him in compromising positions all with the fucking collar on his neck and bound in different ways. The blood on the pages told her these were not done from imagination. The notes described the details to abuse Jaskier had suffered at the mage's hands. She swallowed her disgust and snapped the book shut. Geralt turned to her curious and she just shook her head. He didn’t need to see that. He grabbed the book anyways.

“Geralt, no. Trust me.” He opened it anyway and he cursed loudly. She closed her eyes and she heard the ripping of paper. He was tearing the book to pieces and once it was in tatters he threw it into the fireplace where it caught the light with a quick whisper of Igni.

“Bastard died too quick of a death. Should have made him suffer.”

Yennefer agreed wholeheartedly, she wondered how the man would like being chained to a well and drowned. Too bad, what’s done is done. She grabbed the last book and hoped this one held the answers she was searching for. Otherwise, they were going to have to raid that dusty bookshelf and she really didn't want to. 

She flipped to the first page. It was labeled, ‘Experiment 22’ and had a detailed drawing of a wing on the page, covered with notes. It was the rantings of a mad man, but she could see a list of ingredients. As she read father, she discovered that none of the victims had survived, except Jaskier. Page after page of red ink with the word **failed** underlined. Until Jaskier, which was free of the red. Labeled Julian in blue letters she scanned a couple of entries.

_ Day 5 _

_ Julian is noncompliant. No serious side effects, pain upon initial injections. He is submissive after injection, chains are not required. No increase of strength but still he talks. He refuses my every advance, still hung up on that witcher. I will make him his true self and he will realize. I love him. _

_ Day 17 _

_ The subject still refuses to comply. More persuasion is required. Pain is a good deterrent, and a gag works to keep it’s noise down. It’s a shame it looks so pretty bloody. It’s tears seem to have an effect on me could it be the magic? Minor changes noted teeth are sharp and maybe I will invest in a muzzle.  _

_ Day 27 _

_ Its eyes seem to glow in the light, Truly a sight to behold. No sight of wings but we must be close. A diet of bread and berries seems to be enough. Forced it to suck my cock for sustenance, but it’s insistence on disobedience resulted in more bruises. had to gag it to get it to stop singing about that bloody witcher. I grow tired of his endless noise. Perhaps I will wire his jaw shut even after a particularly rough obedience lesson things have not improved. I fear the day will never come when it reaches perfection.  _

_ Day 40 _

_ After being gagged and withholding food and water he no longer sings. His voice is hoarse when he cries out but Ah I put his pretty mouth to use. No wings yet, but his bones have grown brittle, his right hip cracked under my hands today, and he healed before the act was done. I’m afraid he hasn’t even noticed the transformation. He has lasted longer than all other subjects so far, yet the wings remain hidden from me.  _

_ Day 65 _

_ My plan is almost complete. I will prove that the witcher never loved this songbird than he will be mine. If he does not come to me his death will be unavoidable. I can find another subject. I will have him one last time. His blood tastes good on my tongue and his cries are like music to my ears.  _

Yennefer closed the book blinking back tears, their poor bard. “I got it.” She picked up the vials and tossed them into her bag along with the book. “This is all I need.”

“Hmm.” If he could smell her tears he chose not to comment, but the coldness she felt from him was dissipating. He turned to exit but leaning against the wall he spotted a familiar lute. He grabbed it and wiped off the dust and cobwebs. Yennefer smiled at the sight. 

“Good you found it. Now let’s get the fuck out of here.” 

\---

One blazing tower and a portal later Yennefer and Geralt stood in the kitchen of the house. The fire was out and downstairs was empty. They trekked upstairs, quietly and slid the door open to the bedroom on the left, the one Ciri and Yen had claimed. What they saw warmed their hearts. Jaskier was curled up on the bed with Ciri in his arms, one of his wings wrapped around her like a downy blanket. Both of them were dead to the world. Geralt rapped his knuckles softly on the door and Jaskier opened one bleary eye. 

“Oh, You’re back.” He said his voice laced with sleep. Geralt could not control his smile. 

“Brought this” he held out the lute and Jaskier smile brightened. 

“Oh thank you, darling.” Jaskier pulled his wing back and held his arms out for Geralt, “I am rather tired though so no performances from me tonight. Take me to bed?”

Geralt flushed and placed the lute gently next to the door before reaching over and freeing Jaskier from Ciri’s hold and lifting him into his arms. He held under his thighs firmly and Jaskier wrapped his arms around his neck his wings dragging on the floor. 

“You’ve gone soft witcher” Yenn teased light-heartedly leaning on the door frame. 

Jaskier shushed her and turned to Geralt. “She’s just jealous.” He stuck his tongue out at the witch who laughed. She reached out and ruffled his hair. 

“You wish.” 

She pushed past them and laid out next to Ciri in the bed and Geralt turned and carried Jaskier out closing the door behind him with a kick. He entered their room and laid the bard on the bed gently before climbing on top of him. He frowned as the bard's cold hands found their way up his shirt to press on bare skin. 

“Why are you so cold?”

Jaskier shrugged, “Been cold all day.”

Geralt’s brow furrowed with concern and he rubbed his arms up and down Jaskier’s sides. He pulled the blanket over them and held the bard tight. “Better?”

Jaskier let out a sigh and kissed Geralt happily, “Yes better. Thanks to my big strong witcher keeping me warm.” His sentence was interrupted by a yawn. 

Geralt grunted and nuzzled his neck, inhaling greedily. He finally relaxed,, the tension from his trip bleeding away. He had Jaskier in his arms, he was alive, he saved him. “Go to sleep.” 

“Okay. Just...Be here when I wake up please?”Jaskier intertwined his fingers with one of Geralt's hands and he hummed happily. 

“Always. Won’t leave you ever again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So JK yall not so much about the impacts of the transformation but I got distracted with angst you can't blame me okay Hope you liked it! I might write a few more chapters about side effects but those will be not as angsty...I hope.


	4. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song is Sunlight by Hozier!! Sorry this is so late school was kicking my ass

Geralt woke up alone, the bedsheet next to him cold. He must have been deep in sleep if Jaskier was able to climb out of the bed without waking him. He had always been loud, and the wings only added to his constant noise. Geralt sat up and noticed it was still dark outside. Jaskier hardly ever woke up before dawn, something was wrong. 

He climbed out of bed, subtly sniffing the air. He didn’t smell fear, just stale distress. He focused and listened, he could hear the gentle timbre of Jaskier’s voice and the soft plucking of his lute. Geralt exhaled slowly, he was alright then. He stood up, he was already awake, no harm checking on his bard. He slowly climbed down the stairs, careful to make as little noise as possible as to avoid waking Ciri and Yen, both were forced to be reckoned with when they lost their sleep. He pulled open the front door and froze. 

_ “I would shun the light, share in evening's cool and quiet _

_ Who would trade that hum of night for _

_ Sunlight, sunlight, sunlight” _

  
  


The sun was just peaking over the horizon and it illuminated the yard. Sitting in the middle of the grass was Jaskier. He was glowing in the dim light and softly singing a song, the tune was melancholic but beautiful. He was beautiful, his wings relaxed behind him, eyes closed. 

_ “But whose heart would not take flight _

_ Betray the moon as acolyte _

_ On first and fierce affirming sight” _

The bard, though breathtaking, was not the cause for the witcher’s pause. Gathered around the bard was a plethora of small creatures. He saw three rabbits, two squirrels, a fox, and even a deer staring at the bard entranced. Flowers blossomed around the bard as the music played. 

_ “Sunlight, sunlight, sunlight” _

“Jaskier.” Geralt breathed out amazed.

Jaskier startled his hands playing a sour note on his lute in his surprise. His wings flung open and eyes snapped open. He gasped, staring nose to nose to a deer. Jaskier set his lute down and reached up to the doe. His hands trembled but the deer pushed forward pressing her nose to his palm. Jaskier smiled brightly, a fox ran up and chittered at his foot rubbing on his bare toes. He giggled reaching down to pet the fox. 

“Hello there.” He said sweetly petting at the animals. Geralt smiled at the sight, it was pretty cute. Jaskier picked up the fox and settled the creature in his lap. Geralt cleared his throat to get the bard’s attention. The spell broke and the animals seemed to startle at the other man's presence dispersing back into the woods. The fox stayed nuzzling further into Jaskier’s lap. 

Geralt stepped forward and slipped down to sit next to Jaskier who sighed and leaned on his witcher. Geralt wrapped his arm around the smaller man, under his wings.

“I see you're having a good morning. I was worried when I woke without you”

Jaskier hummed one hand stroking the fox’s ear the other setting aside his lute. “Had a nightmare, came outside to clear my head.”

“Want to go back to bed”. Jaskier hummed again as a response. Geralt understood. Jaskier pointed at the fox, relaxed on his lap. “We’re going to have to tell Yennefer about this huh?”

It was Geralt’s turn to hum. Jaskier sighed, “Figures.” 

The fox nipped at Jaksier’s fingers softly and the man giggled. “This is a much better side effect than the wings.” He flapped them for emphasis. Geralt nodded in agreement. 

“I’m like the ladies in the stories now.” Jaskier laughed, “Always been a damsel in distress, now I can add this to the list”

Geralt huffed, “A lady, huh?” He raised his eyebrow. Jaskier slapped at him lightheartedly, “Shut up, you ass. God, I forget how grumpy you get in the morning.”

Geralt smiled and turned to bury his head into Jaskier’s neck inhaling his sweet scent. Jaskier sighed in happiness before grumbling, “I would make a fine lady.”

Geralt smirked on his neck before biting it softly. Jaskier let out a soft moan and his scent became heady with arousal. 

“Not very ladylike of you.”

Jaskier pushed away Geralt this time, cheeks flushed. “Unbelievable. You do not play fair Geralt of Rivera”. Geralt bared his fangs, and Jaskier matched with a toothy smile of his own. He leaned forward to kiss Jaskier only to be interpreted by a growl from the fox. Jaskier laughed as Geralt turned his gaze to the creature. Geralt raised an eyebrow and growled back. The fox whimpered and climbed out of Jaskier’s lap to run back into the woods. 

Jaskier watched it go with a pout, “You scared all my new friends! Honestly-” he was cut off by Geralt meeting his lips. He let out a moan and melted into his witcher’s hands. Geralt ran one hand through Jaskier’s hair the other gripping feathers in his wings gently. Jaskier pulled away abruptly with a loud moan of pleasure, back arching into the touch. Geralt paused fingers stilling. 

“Okay?”

Jaskier panted and nodded, “Just, sensitive...Really really sensitive. Give me a moment.”

Geralt released his feathers and kissed Jaksier chastely before pulling back. Jaskier followed him and moved into the larger man’s lap. “Can you just… hold me?”

Geralt nodded, pulling his bard in closer so he could lean his head on Geralt’s shoulder. He was still shirtless from sleep and Jaskier ran his fingers across Geralt's scars humming the song he was singing when Geralt had found him. 

“I like it...The song.” Geralt forced out and Jaskier huffed. “No need to injure yourself, darling.”

There was a beat of silence. “He- He didn’t like it when I would sing. Of course, that made me want to sing more. But he had ways of shutting me up.” 

Geralt stiffed before tightening his hold on Jaksier, offering silent support. Jaskier continued on, 

“Gags, magic, other...unsavory objects. Anything to shut me up he said.”

Jaskier let out a shaky sigh, and he said softly, “I just wanted to sing.”

Geralt stared silently into the forest holding on tightly. He paused before he spoke. “It was too quiet.”

Jaskier sniffled and turned to look at him. “After you left. It was too quiet. I missed the noise. Your voice, your songs.. Just you.” 

Jaskier sniffled again but this time Geralt smelled the salt of his tears. His hand balled in the fabric of the bard’s borrowed shirt. This was his fault, he left him on the mountain, he didn’t look for him. He let this happen. “And fuck. Jaskier. I’m so sorry.” His voice broke with emotion. 

Jaskier sobbed and buried his face back in the witcher's shoulder. Geralt could feel war tears on his skin. “Geralt I-I-I.” He sobbed out and Geralt rubbed his back hoping to provide some comfort. The bard pulled back staring, grabbing Geralt’s chin to look him in the eyes. Jaskier inhaled deeply composing himself, his voice came out more steady this time. “It wasn’t your fault. I forgive you for your harsh words on the mountain and nothing else because that blame isn’t on you.”

Geralt slumped forward into the soft cold hands on his face. Jaskier smiled waterly. “You saved me, dear heart.”

Geralt exhaled at that, and kissed Jaskier again, passionately. The tears were still wet on his face but he didn’t care. Jaskier’s wings opened and pulled them close, enclosing the couple. Jaskier pulled back and petted Geralt’s hair before pulling away and wiping at his face.

“Sorry. I didn’t-”

“I’m glad, I- it’s-you trust me.”

Jaskier smiled at the flustered response, “Okay… breakfast?” Geralt nodded and stood up, still holding the winged man. He laughed loudly, a smile on his tear-streaked face. 

\---

Yennefer stared at Jaskier across the table. “Excuse me, what?”

Jaskier chewed at a carrot and raised his eyebrows. “My uh- my music summons animals?” He ended in a squeak in response to her glare. 

Yennefer leaned back and huffed crossing her arms, “Of course it does.”

Ciri gasped, “Can you control animals??” 

Jaskier let out a laugh, “I don’t think it works like that.”

Geralt huffed, “Looked pretty damn similar to me.”

“Can I see it??” Ciri said, staring at him amazed. Jaskier opened his mouth, probably to agree when Yennefer interrupted the two. 

“It will have to wait, we can’t stay here. It’s not safe.” 

Jaskier’s gaze snapped to her, and she shrugged. “Or did you forget that the village tried to burn us a few days ago?”

Ciri shuddered and Jaskier looked away guilt written on his face. Geral frowned, “Weren’t they spelled?”

Yennefer waved dismissively, “Doesn’t matter. Besides aren't we on the run from a certain evil overlord who will be unnamed?”

It was Ciri’s turn to look guilty. 

“Where should we go, Yen? Can’t very well ride into the next town with those.” He gestured at Jaskier’s wings who curled up behind him. 

Yennefer snorted, “Yes, well ‘those’ are another reason we must move on. I’ve read that lunatic's journal but there is still something missing. If I am to reverse this or prevent any further mutations I need more.”

Jaskier pulled his wings closer unconsciously and Geralt met Yennefer’s eyes. “Where to then?”

“Well, what place has the biggest collection of research on mutants?” She left the question hang in the air, raising a perfect eyebrow. Geralt sighed loudly, defeated.Yennefer smirked.

“Kaer Morhen.”

\---

Yennefer rifled through her ingredients and sighed. I need to make a portal, but this many people and such far away… will be difficult, to say the least.” She looked at Jaskier and waved her hand. “Can’t have you dressed like that.”

Jaskier’s borrowed black shirt and baggy pants were instantly replaced by a soft embroidered purple doublet, which seemed to be lined with wool. His pants were a matching purple and his chemise was a dark pink. He stared at his arms amazed, staring at the delicate flowers sewn on. There were even holes in the back for his wings to poke through. Yennefer narrowed her eyes< “Something’s missing.”

She snapped her fingers and turned to her pack rifling through her things. She pulled out three golden bangles and a silver ring with a blue jewel. She gestured for Jaskier to step forward and quickly placed the jewelry on him. She hummed again, “Almost.” She waved her hand again and Jaskier felt a cool breeze ruffle his hair. She smiled “Perfect.” 

Jaskier touched his hair gently and felt the soft curls. Yen pulled out a small mirror from her back and handed it to Jaskier who gasped at his image. His hair was no longer stringy and instead was clean and a few inches shorter. His eyes were brighter than before and his cheekbones were sharp. The purple outfit made him look regal and beautiful and for the first time since his capture, he began to feel like himself again. 

Yen smiled at his reaction, “You approve?”

Jaskier’s answer was to wrap Yennefer in a tight hug and murmured a thank you into her hair. She softly patted his hair and smiled. “Next time, I’ll do your makeup too.”

Jaskier let out a wet laugh before pulling back,” It’s a deal.”

Yennefer smirked, “Maybe even a dress.”

Jaskier laughed again, smiling brightly, “You wish.”

Yennefer turned and packed her things back up, “You mean Geralt wishes.”

Jaskier sputtered behind her. She smiled again, this was going to be fun.

\---

Yennefer stood outside, with her little group standing slightly behind her. She let out a breath before holding up her hands to create a portal. It sputtered to life whiling in the air for a few seconds before disappearing. She dropped her hands and panted, before turning to the group.

“I’m sorry. I’m still a little-” she shook her hand to convey the state of her magic. Jaskier stepped forward and reached out his hand. “Maybe, I can help?”

Yennefer stared at the outreached hand. “I don’t know your magic. It’s a different type of chaos. I don’t know how it will mix.”

Jaskier deflated, “Of course, I’m still useless.”

“Maybe if she could teach you how you could do it on your own. Your magic is pretty powerful.” Ciri said from her place on Roach. Yen hummed before shrugging,” Doesn’t hurt to try.”

She pulled Jaskier in front of her and placed his hands out. “Okay so, close your eyes and envision where we want to go.” Jaskier closed his eyes before he scrunched up his face. 

“I- I uh don’t know what it looks like. I know the forest surrounding it” Geralt and him had parted ways there a few times for the winter but he never had the honor of walking the halls of the keep himself.

Yennefer glared at Geralt, “You never took him? Not even once?” Her tone was incredulous and Geralt winced. She huffed at him before turning back to the task at hand. 

“Okay, the forest will do then.” Jaskier nodded before concentrating. “Okay so focus on where you want to go. Feel the magic around you and pull from that. Put your intent into the chaos and let it obey you.”

Jaskier eyebrows knitted together. The air was silent before Jaskier’s eyes snapped open, the blue glowing fiercely. Yennefer took a step back and Jaskier raised his hand up as in a trance. His face was blank and he muttered in elder speech under his breath. Mushrooms grew around the five of them and the trees began to shake. Yennefer’s eyes flitted around the plants tracing them before they met in the middle forming a circle. Jaskier spread his fingers before he let out a yell. His hands grew gold and Ciri gasped at the brightness.

The world flashed a brilliant blue and Yennfer’s ear popped and she blinked away the light and once her vision cleared the landscape had changed and she was horizontal. She shuddered at the feeling of foreign magic, and raised her eyes from the snowy floor, meeting with the door of the keep. She sat up and looked around, Ciri and Roach were still standing while Jaskier was slumped in a heap and Geralt was struggling to sit up. 

Geralt sat up behind her reaching for Jaskier who laid limply in the snow, face pale. He shook the bard who grumbled and snapped awake. “Wha- Where are we?” he stared at the snow confused. 

Yennefer let out a disbelieving laugh, “Kaer Morgan. Well done bardling.” 

Jaskier stared at the touring fortress wide-mouthed, “But-I- How did I-” He stammered. Geralt pulled him up. 

“Doesn’t matter. Good job.”

Jaskier shivered and pulled his wings close. “Sure okay. Doesn't matter he says... Geralt I teleported us somewhere I have never seen!”

Geralt shrugged and pulled Yennefer to her feet as well, “Let’s get inside then.”

As soon as the words left his mouth the doors swung open and an older man stared at the group. “Hello, Geralt. See you brought some company this time.” He narrowed his eyes, "And what the fuck is that?" He pointed at Jaskier 

Jaskier waved, and Geralt winced at the disapproving tone, “Hello Vesemir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be Vesmir and Yennfer figuring out wtf is up with our bard


	5. Starlight

Jaskier sighed as he collapsed unto the bed in the room Geralt had basically shoved him in. He was eager to talk to Vesmir upon his arrival, but he was swaying on his feet. Who knew creating a portal with no training so soon after months in captivity would be so draining. After a hasty introduction, Geralt had basically pulled him up the stairs, but he could feel Vesmir’s curious gaze follow them. 

He heard Geralt’s heavy footsteps away from his room and back down the stairs. He would have to make a better introduction to Geralt’s father figure tomorrow when he could form more coherent thoughts. But now.. Sleep. He curled in a small ball his wings draped over the side of the bed. 

Yes, tomorrow he would have a lengthy discussion with the rest. 

\---

Yennefer shook Vesimir’s hand after he had greeted her with a disinterested, “Sorceress.” There was a tense silence until Vesmir bent down to meet Ciri’s gaze.

“And you must be Geralt’s lion cub. Welcome to Kaer Morhen, little one.”

Ciri smiled up at him and nodded, “I’m Ciri.”

Geralt reentered the room, sans his exhausted bard. 

‘Geralt. That was Jaskier I presume.” Geralt nodded tensely. “I thought the bard was human.” 

“He was.” Vesmir brows furrowed, but when Geralt didn’t add more explanation Yennfer sighed and joined the conversation.

“He was tortured and experimented on. By a crazed sorcerer.”

Vesmir let out an exhale, “That would explain the wings.”

“That’s why we're here. To figure out how to reverse it. If we can reverse it.” 

Vesmir nodded, obviously connecting the dots, “He’s a mutant now, like a witcher. So you came here.”

Geralt hmmed and Yennefer nodded. 

Vesmir sighed, “I hate to tell you but anything we had that could help was destroyed years ago. Anything on mutations or spells concerning them were destroyed in the attack on the keep.”

There was a tense silence. 

“Fuck.”

“Watch your mouth, there’s a princess present,” Vesmir said harshly. Geralt swallowed and nodded. 

“I might not have the knowledge you are seeking, but I can offer you a hearth and a warm dinner. You are welcomed to stay here as long as you need”

Ciri smiled, and Yennefer bowed her head in acceptance. Geralt grunted and Vesmir gestured for the group to follow.

\---

Jaskier was woken from a deep sleep sweaty and off-kilter. Something felt wrong. He sat up and was met with a dark room. But he felt like he wasn’t alone. 

‘Geralt?” He whispered into the dark. There was no answer. He scanned the room again but he didn’t see anything. He laid back in the bed, ready to brush aside the feeling of being watched when suddenly there was someone on top of him. 

He opened his mouth to scream but a cool hand covered his mouth. He struggled against the stranger but the figure had already pressed his hands behind him together. He felt a rough rope encircle his wrists and he kicked out more. He remembered that he had wings and began to flap them as aggressively as he could. He felt a hand cover his throat and he struggled to breathe.

_ The collar. _

As his body went limp and his vision began to go dark the man released him. 

The man grinned and turned him unto his back and quickly pulled out a handkerchief. Jaskier was breathless and couldn’t make a noise. He tied it around Jaskier’s head to efficiently gag him. 

He didn’t recognize the man who smiled down above him. But he wasn’t human. Even in the dark Jaskier could see that his ears were pointed and he had gold markings down his face. His hair was dark and his eyes were a dark blue. 

“Time to come back, prince.” 

The man whispered into Jaskier’s ears and pulled him forwards. Jaskier couldn’t cry out but he didn’t stop struggling. He just had to make a noise, to alert Geralt. His eyes darted to a water glass on the dresser next to the bed. He just needed to knock it over. He kicked the man who loosened his grip enough for Jaskier’s wings to flare out and smack right into the glass. The glass hit the floor and shattered loudly. The man stared at the shards of glass and swore quietly. 

The man pulled at Jaskier with a renewed vigor dragging him out of bed and towards the window. He was digging through his bag when the door slammed open. In the doorway stood a seriously pissed off witcher with his sword drawn, and a sorceress with her hand aflame held forward threateningly. 

The man’s grip loosened in surprise and Jaskier pulled away throwing himself to the side. In one moment Geralt had pulled forward slashing down with his sword. It clanged loudly with the man’s short blade he had drawn. Yennefer threw out a spell by the man who waved his arm to deflect it. 

Jaskier struggled to pull out the gag, rubbing his face on his shoulder to get it loose. 

The man smirked at his witcher, “Silver will do you no good here mutant.” His voice was silky and did not falter. 

  
  


The white-haired man bared his teeth in a sinister smile and shrugged “It’ll work well enough to rend your head from your shoulders.” 

The stranger let out a tinkling laugh. 

  
  


Geralt growled at the man,” Who are you?” 

The man pulled back, his sword held high while his free hand lit up and Jaskier could feel the magic crackle in the room. “You may call me Oleander, I am here to return the prince to his mother. Let me take him and I will not harm you.” 

Yennefer eyes were blazing purple, hands also alight, “What nonsense are you speaking?” 

Oleander shrugged, “Your deaths will be unfortunate but unavoidable.” His smile was wicked and he raised his arm. Some deep instinct inside Jaskier screamed that whatever this magic was his friends would not survive it. He managed to pull the gag from his mouth and let out a scream. 

The room was flashed with a bright light and the man screamed. Jaskier blinked a few times and when the room returned to normal the man was gone. In his place, there was a rat squeaking on the floor. Yennefer blinked at the small rodent who stumbled a few steps forward until Geralt stepped down on its tail, giving Yennfer an opportunity to pull a jar out of midair and scoop the rat into it. She stared at the animal eyebrows pulled together

Jaskier sat on the floor speechless with his hands bound behind his back, loosened gag around his neck. 

“Did I do that?” His voice was high and unsteady. At the sound of it the witcher rushed to his side to release his tied up bard. 

Yennefer tapped on the glass with her long nails, “Yes, brilliant work.”

Vesmir stood at the hall and admonished,” My god bard, how many Sorcerers did you piss off??”

Geralt cut apart the rope and rubbed Jaskier’s wrists gently. Yennefer spoke up still staring at the glass. “Wasn’t a sorcerer. He wasn’t using any chaos, it was different.”

Geralt nodded with her in agreement. 

“He was like me,” Jaskier said, staring at the jar. “Well not  **like** **_me.”_ ** He gestured at his wings. “But ya know similar with the ears and the magic.” 

“He was fae.” Geralt confirmed Jaskier’s conclusion, fingering his medallion. 

“But what did he want with me?”

Yennefer shrugged, “I don’t know. Mad at your new powers? Maybe the fae didn’t like your latest ballet? Can’t do anything now though can he?” She shook the jar ignoring the squeaking. 

Vesmir shook his head, “We can discuss it more in the morning. It’s late and we should sleep. We wouldn’t want to wake Ciri after all.”

His voice left little room for argument and Yennefer slipped through the door with the jar,”I’ll take our little friend. Maybe there’s a cat somewhere in this keep” She smiled devilishly.

Vesmir nodded and followed the sorceress out, sharing a meaningful look with Geralt before he exited. 

Geralt scooped Jaskier up and placed him on the bed. “Are you alright? His voice was soft and Jaskier’s heart swelled. 

“Yes my dear, thanks for the quick response.” He smiled but then shivered aggressively. The room’s fire had gone out and despite falling asleep in his clothes he felt cold. 

Suddenly the room lit up with a soft glow, the fire had been relit. Geralt began tugging at Jaskier’s doublet which he allowed to be pulled off. The blankets were pulled up and suddenly he was wrapped up in the warm arms of his witcher. Geralt had climbed into bed and snuggled up with the bard. Jaskier pulled his wings around the pair creating a fluffy barrier. 

“Geralt. Why was that man here?” He said quietly. 

“I don’t know. But I won’t let anyone hurt you again, I swear.” Jaskier scoffed despite the sincere tone of the larger man. 

“You can’t promise that.” 

The room was silent. 

“I can try. To protect you. I’ll be better, I swear, Jask.”

Jaskier sighed, “It’s not that. I just don’t want you to blame yourself if anything happens. You can’t always be here.”

Geralt tightened his hold on the smaller man, “Okay.” He said quietly. There was another silence before Jaskier broke it. 

“That man, he called me a Prince. Twice.”

Geralt hmmed sleepily. 

“What do you think he meant by that? I’m not a prince, I’m a bard. A disowned viscount at most, certainly not a prince.”

But it was too late, Geralt was asleep. He let out a soft snore and Jaskier smiled. 

“I guess it can wait till tomorrow. Sleep well, my love.” 

\---

Jaskier awoke again to a sense of wrongness. He sat up in bed shaking Geralt, the air seemed to swell with the energy around them. 

“Geralt, wake up. Something is happening.”

Geralt's hand went to the sword leaning against the bed as Jaskier crawled over him to stand. He grabbed yesterday’s doublet and pulled it on quickly. “Something...isn't' right.” He said while walking to the door. He didn’t have a destination in mind but his body seemed to be moving on autopilot, to the place that caused the disturbance. 

Jaskier walked out the door and Geralt clambered out of bed calling for his bard quietly. His head cocked as he seemed to be following an invisible trail through the Keep. He stopped only to grab his lute sitting on the chair where he left it. He seemed to be in a trance and ignored Geralt’s calls.

Jaskier threw the doors open to the keep and stared out into the courtyard. Geralt watched as he seemed to search the empty air for something, then he noticed Ciri’s soft footsteps behind him. She looked like she too had rolled out of bed. She looked at the two men, “So you noticed it too?” 

“Noticed what? What is going on?” As soon as the words left his mouth his medallion began to tremble. His grip on his sword tightened. The circle the group had arrived in yesterday began to glow. He shoved Ciri back and stepped out to be side to side with his winged bard. 

“Ciri, get Vesemir and Yen. Hurry!” She nodded and turned tail to run back to where the rooms were. 

The light subsided and in the circle stood a tall woman and two men. She was eerily beautiful and dressed like royalty. Her cloak was a deep purple but her dress was sparkly translucent silk and her whole body was adorned in various gems and jewelry. Her hair was long and white, with flowers braided on the top like a crown. The two men were dressed like soldiers, yet they were no coat of arms Geralt was familiar with. The group didn’t seem hostile, no weapons were drawn yet Geralt and Jaskier remained tense. 

The women took a few steps closer and Geralt could make out her features. She had elongated ears, and like the man from the night before. Her sharp cheekbones were lined with lavender markings that shimmered in the morning light. Each step she took the snow melted and flowers grew. Yet the most striking thing about her was her bright blue eyes, just like Jaskier. She stopped in front of the couple and smiled, showing her pointy teeth. 

Her movements were elegant and seamless and she outstretched her arms, the purple fabric moving silently with her. Her expression was one of happiness, but her eyes glazed with tears. She was beautiful. Her whole being excluded power and when she spoke her voice was melodious, 

“My son.” She was staring right at Jaskier, blue meeting blue. “Oh, my beautiful buttercup, What have they done to you?” 

  
  


Jaskier took a step back, “I’m sorry? What?” His voice trembled. 

  
  


Her smile turned into a frown, her eyes colder, “You don’t remember me?” 

Jaskier shook his head. 

She sighed, “It’s to be expected. You were no more than a bae when I saw you last. Here.” She stepped closer and raised a perfectly manicured finger to his forehead and it lit up a soft blue. Jaskier’s eyes went vacant and the medallion vibrates harder. 

Geralt moved forward to pull her away from the bard and she laughed. “I’m sorry I forgot about our audience, here mutant I will show you.” She touched him with the opposite hand and the world disappeared. 

Instead he saw a flash of a giant forest, watching as the strange woman picked up a small crying baby, with brilliant blue eyes. Just like Jaskier. She hushed him and smiled down at him, “My little Jaskier.” The baby cooed loudly and she held him close. The vision left as quickly as it came and he was standing at the door to Kaer Morhen again. 

Jaskier had returned as well, his tears streaming down his face. He stared at the woman, his expression lost. “Mother?”

The woman smiled and caressed his cheek, “My son.” Jaskier sobbed, hand reaching up to catch hers. 

It was at this moment that Vesmir and Yennefer appeared behind the two men, Yennefer with her hands lit up blue and Vesmir with his sword drawn. Jaskier’s mother smiled at them. 

“Forgive me, that was rather rude of me. She took a step back and released Jaskier. “Let me introduce myself.” She bowed before straightening up, exuding elegance, “I am Titania, Queen of the Fairies. I have come for my son, Jaskier the prince of the Fairies.”

There was a stunned silence from everyone. Jaskier’s ragged breathing and fluttering of his wings were the only noises. Yennefer and Vesmir lowered their arms. The queen smiled, eyes glowing. 

“Well? Are you going to invite us in?” 

\---

Titania seemed very out of place in the study of Kaer Morhen, but she sat on the chair smiling at the five. She had sent her soldiers away before she entered the keep.

Yennfer was the first to break the silence, “Forgive me for asking but if you are Jaskier’s true mother then why have you only come now.” 

The queen turned and looked at Yennefer, seemingly evaluating the other women before her gaze snapped back to Jaskier. 

“You have to understand. We thought him dead. Our whole kingdom had given up on our little lost prince until yesterday that is. At first, I thought I was imagining feeling his magic, but when he summoned that circle I knew he was alive. You cannot imagine my relief after decades, to feel my son again. I am truly happy to see you Jaskier.”

Jaskier smiled weakly at the women still reeling. It was Ciri’s turn to ask a question, “Why did you think he was dead?” 

The queen sighed and her face became sorrowful again. “That is a long story. It begins when I fell in love with my husband, your father. He was so wonderful and it was love at first sight. Unfortunately, my sister fell for his charms as well. And she was so jealous of our love, it ate her away inside. When you were born she finally snapped. You brought us so much happiness and she couldn’t stand it. So, She snuck into our bedchambers with an iron dagger planning to kill our child to bring us both misery.”

“But as she stood there with the dagger, she realized she could not hurt the babe. You were such an enchanting child, everyone fell in love with you so fast. She took one look at your blue eyes and she was a goner like the rest.” Titania smiled at the memory, but the grief was still clear on her face. “So She stole you instead. She took you to a mage, who took away your fae powers and changed you into nothing more than a little human. Then she left you in the woods, for someone to find.” 

“When we found out what she had done we rushed to find you, but with the magic blocking us it was impossible. As the years passed, the likelihood of finding you dwindled. Our kingdom mourned you instead, our prince who would forever remain lost. And now I find you, going by your true name even without your memories. Some part of you must have known you were different! ” 

She was right, Jaskier always felt out of place with everyone else. Julian never seemed to fit him, but the name Jaskier always called to him. She smiled, 

“Surely you always felt like you were destined for more? A deeper connection to nature, to music to the world?” 

The room was quiet as the group took in that information, this time Jaskier spoke up. 

“And the women? My aunt, what happened to her?” 

Titania waved her hand dismissively, “Oh, yes. Well, she was accused of treason so we stripped her of her wings and sold her to the humans.” 

The air was tense and Jaskier swallowed his wings flinching closer instinctively,  _ How awful. _

Vesmir cleared his throat, “I’m sorry you said wings? Forgive me but I know little of your people, You all have wings?”

Titania smiled at the change of subject, “Yes we have wings, we keep them hidden unless we are in the realm of the fae. It is one of the first lessons we teach our young, how to change your appearance at will.” She stood up then waved her hand and wings materialized out of midair behind her. They were unlike Jaskier’s in every way. They didn’t have feathers, instead, they were more similar to insects. The shimmered in the low lights and Jaskier gasped. They were beautiful unlike his which made him feel like a failed experiment. 

The queen seemed to sense this and reached out to touch a feather, “These are rather...unusual. It seems like your blood has been tainted, with something foul.” Her nose upturned as her nail trailed down his wings. 

“Though I suspect whatever you were given awoke your powers, which I am grateful for because I have found you. Besides, it’s a quick fix.”

  
  


Jaskier's face lit up, “You can fix them?” She smiled and caressed his face again. “Of course. I am the queen after all.”

  
  


She let go and waved her hand again, her wings disappearing. “Once you are back home with me I can fix them right up. As well as any other issues you might have. I can even teach you to glamour them! Oh, how I’ve waited for this moment...”

“Back home?” Jaskier asked curiously. 

“Of course! You must return with me to the fae world so we can fix” She gestured to all of Jaskier, ‘this. Then you can take your rightful place on the throne next to me and rule as the rightful heir” She grasped Jaskier’s hand in a tight hold smiling. 

Jaskier pulled back his hand gently, “I can’t.” 

Titania blinked at him “What?” 

Jaskier took a step back, “Not that it doesn’t sound lovely, but I can’t go with you. My place is here. In this realm.” 

The fairy queen's face dropped her friendly facade, “Jaskier. I am your family. You will come and fulfill your duty.” Her voice was stern but that didn’t stop Jaskier. 

“No mother, this is my family.” He slipped his hand into Geralt’s who squeezed. “And my duty is to them.” 

The queen's eyes glowed, “Not this already. You cannot disobey me, my child. I am more powerful than you could ever fathom.”

Geralt finally spoke up, “If he doesn’t want to go with you, you can’t make him.” 

The queen smirked,” Oh really? Are you going to stop me? A half-rate barren sorceress, a child, and two mutants? “ She scoffed dismissively.

Yennefer looked as if she had been slapped and Geralt growled. “If we must.”

Titania laughed. “Oh, that’s rich.” She reached out her hand to Jaskier. “Last chance, Jaskier. Come with me and learn the way of your people.” 

Jaskier shook his head, “I won’t. I belong here.” 

Titania sighed, “I wish it hadn’t come to this, my child.” Her hands went up and the room gleamed with the magic of it. Within seconds the sitting room erupted in chaos. All around vines sprung from the rock and ensnared the group. Geralt was torn from Jaskier’s side and slammed into the harsh stone, where the vines encircled his wrists until he could not fight back. Vesmir was thrown out the window and Yennefer was pulled to the wall similar to Geralt. Jaskier cried out but his magic was powerless against his mother’s. 

Ciri cried out as the vines grabbed her legs and held her upside down. She screamed, but nothing happened. Titania smirked, “Nice trick cub. But it won’t help you here.” 

“Let them go!” Jaskier cried out. 

“Look at them Jaskier, look how helpless they are. Why would you want to stay here? In this cold keep?”She tightened the vines and Yennefer cried out, Geralt looked out of it, his head wound weeping from where he smacked into the wall. 

“Come with me and I’ll let them go.” 

“No! You cannot force me to be your perfect son! I will never be that!” Jaskier’s hands shook but his voice was steady. 

Titania moaned, “Why! What do you do to fight me? If you came with me you would want for nothing! I would protect you, love you more than they ever could!” She was shouting no, her cool composure totally lost. 

“They don’t love you, not as you love them. The witcher left you to rot in that tower, Jaskier while he traversed the continent with his witch. He will toss you aside again when he grows tired of you. He and the witch are destined, let them be a happy family, and let us be happy in our realm.”

Jaskier shook his head, ‘No your wrong. They  **love** me.” 

He clenched his fists, “You don’t love me mother, you don’t even know me. I’ve grown up.” 

She smiled wickedly, “I’ll just kill them and drag you back home with me, kicking and screaming if I must.” She squeezed her hands together and Geralt and Yennefer began to gasp as the plants wrapped around their necks and squeezed. 

Jaskier never felt as panicked as he did at this moment. He was powerless, he couldn’t do anything as he watched his mother strangle the life out of the people he loved most. He felt like he was in that tower again, tied up and breathless. 

_ Collared. _

His hand went up to grasp at the imaginary collar, but the movement shifted his lute that was still on his back, forgotten. He breathed in deeply, the panic disappearing. He pulled his lute off his back, knowing what he needed to do. 

His mother's eyebrows rose at his movement. “What are you doing, little flower?” She peered at him curiously, her hand frozen in the air. 

Jaskier strummed the lute confidently. The plants ceased their movements letting his friends take a breath. He inhaled with them before letting his voice echo through the hall, 

_ I don't need you to respect me, I respect me _

At the first verse, the magic in the room seemed to dissipate. His mother's hand fell to her side, transfixed on his voice. 

_ I don't need you to love me, I love me _

_ But I want you to know you could know me _

_ If you change your mind _

He exhaled and the vine holding Ciri suspended let her down gently. The vines around Geralt and Yennefer wilted away and released the two. They all stared at Jaskier as he sang. Flowers began to grow along the walls covering the remaining vines. 

_ If you change your mind _

_ If you change your mind _

_ Change your mind _

He stunned the final cord and Titania collapsed onto the floor, tears running down her face. He stepped closer to her and she looked up at him, devastated. 

“I love you mother, but I can not be the prince you have been dreaming of. I’m just a bard, and I belong here.”

She stared at him before nodding, She reached out and hugged his midsection, sobbing loudly. “I understand. Forgive me.” 

Jaskier dropped to his knees to hug her back, the lute making a discontent sound as it fell to the floor forgotten “I forgive you.” 

Titania held her son close and shed more tears. Around the fairies grew buttercups and small orchids. 

Titania gathered herself and stood, pulling Jaskier to his feet. She Brushed off his jacket and smiled tearfully. “I’m proud of you. You have found a home.” 

She pulled away from him, “Now let me fix your dreadful wings.” She reached out and a look of concentration passed on her face before there was a brilliant bright light.

Geralt had to look away, blinded by the magic once again. He blinked away the bright spots and focused on the couple, and he gasped quietly. Jaskier’s rumpled outfit was replaced by a shimmery dress, like the queens. His was a light blue instead of purple. It exposed his broad shoulders but had wide sleeves that gathered at his wrists. In his hair was a crown of buttercups, and he was draped in pearls and gemstones like his mother. 

But the real change was on his back. His tawny bird wings were replaced with blue butterfly wings, they were much smaller but seemed right. Jaskier gently touched them and let them flutter gently. He felt complete.

Titania smiled at him and pulled off her purple ring. She passed it to Jaskier, “Until you learn to hide them, this will keep them from prying eyes.”

He took it and she smiled, “I wish you happiness, my son. If you ever need me I am but a call away. Goodbye.” She smiled and vanished, and where she once stood white petals fluttered to the ground. 

Jaskier stood there, looking dangerous and beautiful wings outstretched. Geralt was overcome with an urge to kiss him. He stood and approached the fae with an arm outreached. Jaskier smiled brightly, laughing, “Well that was certainly eventful.” 

He touched Geralt's hairline where he was bleeding sluggishly, “Here let me.” He kissed the wound and the pain disappeared. “All better.” His smile was warm and Geralt had never loved him more. 

Geralt wrapped his arms around the smaller man, staring at his shining eyes, “Thank you for saving us.” He bent down and met Jaskier lps with a passionate kiss. His fingers trailed down the wings reventally while Jaskier’s slightly clawed fingers ran through Geralt’s long white hair. They clutched at each other desperately, ignoring Ciri’s exaggerated gagging and Yennefer’s catcalls. 

Vesmir ran through the door, glass still in his hair and bleeding slightly with sword in hand, a crazed look in his eyes. He took in the situation and lowered his weapon, “ What did I miss?” 

Jaskier pulled away from the kiss and laughed loudly, clutching his side. Geralt could hold back the chuckle and Yennfer let out a snort. Ciri smiled blindly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!! Sorry for the wait but hopefully it was worth it! Also yes the song is from the steven universe don't @ me. Follow me on Tumblr @witcherythings21 for shitty art that I make for this Au!


End file.
